deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man 2099
In the alternate universe of the Earth-928, Miguel O’Hara became Spider-Man. He previously fought Batman Beyond in the 86th episode of Death Battle, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina VS Spider-Man 2099 * Batman vs Spiderman-2099 * Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (Completed fanon version) * Ben 10,000 VS Spider-Man 2099 (Completed) * Izuku "Deku" Midoriya vs Spider-Man 2099 * Silver the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man 2099 Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Strider Hiryu * X (Mega Man) Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Miguel O'Hara * Nickname: Miggy * Height: 5'10" | 1.77 m * Weight: 170 lbs | 77 kg * Hometown: Neuvo York * Self-taught martial artist * Married to Xina Kwan * CEO of Alchemax Abilities * Spinneret web shooters * Taloned hands & feet * Fangs with paralyzing venom * Genius intellect * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Extremely sensitive vision * Accelerated healing Spider Suit * Unstable Molecular Fabric * Conforms to talons * Glides via Light Byte cape * Can survive a shot from a howitzer * Flight through feet boosters * Infrared vision * Spider-saucer projectiles * Actually a Day of the Dead costume LYrate Lifeform Approximation * Nickname: LYla * Wrist mounted for portability * Nanosecond timing capability * 360 degree recording & monitoring * Can cast holograms * Superb hacking ability * Can compute advanced calculations * Image inspired by Marilyn Monroe Feats * Ripped apart a tank * Survived shotgun blast to the chest * Dismembered Venom 2099 * Hacked the Alchemax security computer * Lifted Mjolnir * Held up building piece with another Spider-Man * Defeated Venom, Hulk 2099, the Whizzer, and a wannabe Thor Death Battle Info (Fanon) Powers * Shares the same powers as Peter Parker ** Can lift 10 times his own body weight (170 lb). ** Can jump distances of up to 30 feet. ** Has superhero enhanced reflexes and speed. ** Spinnerets in his forearms allows him to fire organic spider-webbing from the top of his wrists. ** He has enhanced hearing, and can see in the dark, or long distances. * The muscles controlling the movement of his eyes are accelerated, which enables him to clearly see fast moving objects without any motion blur. This combined with his Spidey Sense gives him a faster reaction time than Peter Parker; who can dodge lasers. * Retractable talons in his fingertips and toes enable him to climb walls or cut enemies. * His teeth are venomous, and can paralyze anyone he bites. * Telepathic communication * Accelerated Decoy Unstable Molecule Fabric Suit *Invented by Mister Fantastic *Designed to not interfere with the powers of a metahuman *Resistant to energy attacks *His web cape acts as an air foil, and allows him to glide on air currents for a short period of time due to anti-gravity technology. **Gives Spiderman anti-gravity dashes that temporarily boosts his speed; both in combat and while in midair or falling **Was upgraded to grant Spiderman actual flight *Cannot be torn or damaged; although this doesn't prevent blunt force trauma *Mask is reinforced with webbing to prevent someone from removing the mask Faults * Same weaknesses as Spiderman * Eyes are sensitive to light * Has no Spider-Sense Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:US Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Superheroes Category:Inventor Category:Technology users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Future characters Category:Irish Combatant Category:Hispanic/Latino Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Spiders